drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Chalinda
Desctiption Handle: Liitha Birth Name: Chalinda Character Name : Celerita Temeraire Group : Unaligned People Division: Freelanders Age: 18 Gender: Female Physical Description: 5′4” , 141 pounds, brown eyes, blonde long partly curled hair, smooth pure innocent beauty look Place of Birth/Raising: Arafel Character History The story of Chalinda really starts two generations back…so lets spin the wheel backwards. Caranna was born on the road, in the back of her parents private wagon. She was the firstborn of the merchant couple who where doing quite well, though complications in the birth lead to the birthmother to inform her mother she would not conceive again. As such her parents would value her even higher, and as she grew up would teach her their trade, in anticipation of leaving it to her. A strike of luck tossed them even further up, followed by one of unluck where her mother injured her leg and had to take to a cane. All in all though in her late teens and able to help out, her parents decided to use the money for settling down, selling the wagons brought on a fine sum on top of that which their luck in trade had given them as of late. Happenstance was that they where in the borderlands when taking the decision, they planed to trade for items going south for a final ride when first they found someone who needed wagons. The price being good, her father agreed as long as his crew got work on the way south, then they where alone to find something to fill their private wagon with to sustain them without using their founds going south. It was her mother who came over the inn, not much to speak of in its look, but that was only on the surface, it could be cheaply repaired, there was a small stable behind it, and a first floor apartment that could be turned into a store. And so her mother became an innkeeper, while Caranna helped her father setting up business in the old apartment. They instead took the loft above the second floor as their own apartment, and Caranna who had learned to embroid on her mothers insistance and had showed a nimble hand for it, soon found herself with her own corner in her fathers shop, sewing dresses. The sun kept shining on them, and Caranna came to fall in love with a minor nobleson as she worked on a costume for him. It was with great surprice though that she got proposed to, the son a tird son was not inheritant to their house, and thier house beeing minor with not the greatest resources they felt it was well that he could marry into an up and coming merchant line all in all. However Arafel bordering to the bligth would see first his second brother lost in war, and then the first son got hurt, and he never did heal fully, come winter he caugth the flu, and as spring tinged on the doorstep took his last breath from a long fight. Caranna sudenly found herself with more on her hands then antiscpated as neither had left kids, luckily her parents insitance of her education helped her much now. And a couple winters later she gave born to a healthy son after a long ugly birth. Long afraid it was the curse of her family after her mothers fait, she was hugely relived when once again later on she would find herself pregnant. As they had a bether standing economicaly in the house who where of noblility mostly by name when Caranna came into it, having risen, not in least in due to her husband doing well and their son an up and coming warrior with good standard. He could then marry in a way to bether situate his sisters, taking on a tird daugther of a house who had troubles due to an accident at young age finding a husband. Thus securing marriage treaties for his sisters as well. Caranna was not happy but her son was raised to the same duty sence as his father, and in this he was firm, in some way she thougth he had found feelings for the girl, only she could see that more then the girls look had been mared, and this was the reason for her motherly consern. Caranna had an aledged beauty that even as age took its toll would shine through, and even if she tried to come close to her new daugther in law, the girl seemed to have minority complexes, wanting as far away from the other as posible. Seeing that her tried caused but troubles for her son she distanced herself from the girl, and even with sad eyes had limited contact with her grandchildren. Not untill at older age the woman once again became pregnant almost 10 years after her last child, taking sick after the birth and beeing to weak to take care of the newborn babe. So now it fell on Caranna to care for the young girl, her mother never fully restoring and having a bad health with lack of energy had trouble keeping up with the girl, who also seemed to take after her grandmother in look. As such a quiet agreement of overlooking it the girl was allowed to be watched by the grandmother, however as she came above toddler stage, and into the years she proved unvilling to take to her mothers bither aproached on duty and education. By now the damage was done, and even if her mother would try to keep the girl away, Chalinda would sneak out to her grandmother to hear the story’s of her fathers youth, and to learn. While proving unpatient and unwilling to take to siting down and learning from her teachers and her mother, she had a way to calm down around her grandmother. She had her sharp moments, but despite this was not generaly considered always the brigthest child, awfull stuborness when convinced of something or spurred didnt help though, this was one thing she had learned from her mother. Chalinda as she grew up indeed took on her grandmothers alledged beauty, and the winter that Caranna passed away was a hard one on the young girl. Her mother didnt like watching the mourning of her daugther for a woman she had always disliked and thougth that marriage would give the girl something else to think on. Never having been close with her brothers or father who as men most would spend much time in the field, with her grandmother gone the girl felt she had little ties left. Already having learned that her look could get her attention and gifts, she thougth herself the bether then setle down out on the boring countryside of some minor house to give birth to children, as the potential spouces her mother sugested who would indeed marry her somewhat up the rank, all would take her out of the city. Her mother held hard on her choise thoug and pushed Chalinda, however the girl found the boys rather boring when meeting them, and a week after seeing an Aes Sedai pass through the city got the idea. If she could enter the tower her mother couldnt object, so she would sneak away on a white roan in the nigth, bringing her inheritance from her grandmother who she had stashed away after beeing given it so her mother wouldnt take it away. The jewlerys wouldnt need selling as the money alone saw her to Tar Valon. She took on a fake name while traveling so that her tracks would be covered, and was excited over her adventure. Showing up to be tested she had goten so used to giving her new name she did so, and her only regret was she didnt test true. However big eyes briming over with tears in an inn in town, followed by an overexagerated story of the truth as she saw it lead her to learn of seeking excile in the tower from the innkeeper who felt pity for the child that she belived. And so the next day Celerita enters the tower again to seek to petition exhile. Having had the nigth to think on things, she had prepared the story over in less overexagerated way, though still coulored by how she herself saw the dreadfull situation. The sister infront of her kept looking at a book and make notes, but the somewhat tuned dwon storry passed, and so she left with a slip granting her the excile, along with some sugestion of attending classes in the libary on history. Chalinda left her past behind her, and became Celerita for full, also taking up on the Browns advice as she had learned the love of books and history from her grandma. Category:Biographies Category:Freelanders Bios